


Omelette dreams

by andapanda



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, dream things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andapanda/pseuds/andapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Mayu do when her reoccurring dream starts to change, why make and omelette of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omelette dreams

Mayu often had the same dream, even after she died. It always started with her on a C.H.A concert, and Harada himself saw her, then the crowd disappeared and as he pulled her on stage, it would be replaced with a huge meadow as far as the eye could see, and then as he was about to kiss her she’d wake up. It would always end there, it was kind of frustrating.

But after she had died and played that game of Twister with Harada. The dream started to change, at first it was just a simple change, the dream no longer started at the stage but rather at the meadow, but it still always ended before she could kiss Harada. It was  still frustrating but somehow talking with Ginti helped her forget about it.

Then her dream started to change even more. Again she was at the meadow, but this time she was alone until she saw Harada, or at least she thought it was Harada, but as she got closer it started to blur and it wasn’t Harada no, Harada was blond not a redhead. Then she woke up.

Mayu sat up, her hair all messy from sleeping, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Was she really dreaming about Ginti? Oh she was probably imagining things….though, She wouldn’t really mind. Ginti was very good looking, and despite his grumpy attitude he wasn’t bad. Dreaming about Ginti wasn’t so bad, Mayu guessed that, maybe she did like him more than she thought.

Since Mayu was already awake, she thought maybe she’d do something nice for him. He did let her stay at his bar. She sneaked outside her room tiptoeing down the hall, hoping that Ginti wasn’t outside. Why was she doing this again?

When she finally got to the bar, she was glad that no one was there except for Memine who was lying on the counter. Mayu made her way behind the counter to see if she could make anything for him. Luckily he did have some things she could use, just enough to make an omelette. It would have to do….especially since she wasn’t that good at cooking and an omelette was pretty much the only thing she could make and wouldn’t screw up.

After she had gotten everything on the pan and was waiting for it to cook through, she finally noticed that Memine wasn’t there anymore. Probably wanted to get to a more quiet place or something, she didn’t know how cats worked.

“What are you doing!?” She looked up and saw Ginti standing there, he didn’t look very happy, then again he never looked happy.

“Making an omelette, duh!” She maybe should have mentioned that it was for him.

“Why?” Now he just looked kind of surprised, who does he think he is thinking she couldn’t cook...then again she kind of couldn’t.

“Because...because you let me stay here, and I wanted to make something for you.” She couldn’t stop herself from blushing slightly, why was she blushing? So she looked down at the still cooking omelette.

“for me?” She couldn’t believe it, he actually sounded surprised. That was new.

“yeah!” She looked up again, glad that he seemed more surprised than angry. Not that she was scared, no, she’d at least try to force the omelette down his throat first. “so come sit here, it’s almost ready.” She pointed at the stool in front of her.

He made his way over to the stool in front of her, when he got closer she noticed the hint of a pink colour in his cheeks, how cute.

The omelette was finally ready and she put it on a plate for him “there! dig in!” She really hoped she didn’t mess it up this time, she was honestly too scared to taste it and just let him take the fall if it was actually terrible. Probably not the best thing to think when you’re trying to be nice.

Mayu was so nervous when he took the first bite, his expression didn’t change so she had no idea if he liked it or not “so, what do you think?” She couldn’t help but to ask, the tension was killing her!

“it’s good, you should try it too, you made it.” He cut another piece and lifted the fork up to her face, she blushed crimson, he was feeding her! How cute was that!

She opened her mouth and leaned forward, taking the piece of omelette off the fork and chewing it. To her surprised it was actually pretty good, she was almost so sure that it was going to be terrible. Well at least it meant that she didn’t cause his taste buds to die.

They finished eating the omelette together, she had gotten herself another knife and a fork but they still shared the same plate. During their feast Mayu heard something she’d honestly have no idea existed, Ginti laughed, he was having fun and so was she.

Their fun was cut short when he had to judge some poor souls, she never understood why he never wanted to have her with him while he did his job. Maybe he’d tell her one day, she’d just have to ask, that is if he’d be as nice as he was while eating the omelette, she liked him at that moment. It was so unlike him, and he was so nice and sweet, Mayu wondered if she could get that side of him out more often.

The day passed as it normally did, except Ginti didn’t seem as pissed off like normal and she noticed that she felt a bit different whenever they were in the same room. It was similar to the feeling she got while playing the game with Harada, yet different, it was sweeter and much warmer.

When she went to sleep that night she had the dream again, she was standing in the meadow alone, she looked around until she saw someone standing in the distance. She smiled, she had no doubts about who it was this time so she ran, she ran until she saw his fiery red hair properly, she ran and ran until she was close enough to jump into her dream Ginti. This time her dream didn’t end before the best part, this time she actually got the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I got a cute idea!
> 
> Well I hope you all liked it
> 
> And hang on for more because I won't be stopping anytime soon!


End file.
